


Love is a chemical

by eggplantsins (alchemist17)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Stanford, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Dipper, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/eggplantsins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper unexpectedly goes into heat. Gravity Falls is too backwards to stock suppressants. Ford is weak.<br/>Guys I'm finally working properly on a sequel. It's dipper/stan/ford. I have like a paragraph for stan/mabel but I struggle with female anatomy so??? In any case hope to see you soon with more incest 27/03/17<br/>I'm posting it now golly gosh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a chemical

Dipper had been fidgety throughout dinner, restless during the night, and was unusually sweaty at breakfast. No-one paid much attention until Ford came up for breakfast.

He glanced at Stan. Stan seemed as calm as usual as he added sprinkles to pancake batter for Mabel.

Ford sidled up to him. "Can you not smell that?"

"Whaddya do, roast an alien?"

"The boy."

"Dipper? I expect he smells like sweat as usual."

Shaking his head, Ford pulled his twin away from the stove and into the hall. “What’s wrong with you? Dipper is going into heat and you’re making pancakes!”

“Hold on a sec.” Stan leaned into the kitchen. “String bean, finish the pancakes for your grunkle, would ya?”

“I’m gonna put some more sprinkles in!”

“Alright, sugar pie. Now what’s this about Dipper?” Taking off his glasses, Stan attempted to busy himself cleaning them on his shirt.

“Dipper is going into heat. Has he taken suppressants?” Ford adjusted his glasses. “I guess I could make-”

“No-one is consuming anything from the basement, okay? I bet you still burn toast."

"I do not."

"What, cause you don't make toast?"

"Look, I'll go into town to get some suppressants. I believe they're quite widely available these days." Ford grabbed his coat from the stand.

"Not going to have breakfast first? Mabel will give you extra sprinkles."

"The pancakes are already 80% sprinkles. And no, there simply isn't time."

****  
  


Tiptoeing to reach the stove, Mabel finally deemed it to be pretty enough to eat.

"You don't look so good, Dippersaurus. You want some Mabel juice?"

Dipper pushed his fringe back, not caring that it exposed his birthmark.

Mabel, that stuff is in no way medicinal."

"You haven't even tried any." The pancake flopped onto the plate.

"Just because confetti is biodegradable doesn't mean it's edible."

"Come on Dip, aren't you meant to be all about the mystery?"

"I am not drinking confetti." He said firmly, taking a bite of his pancake.

"No, but you're eating it."

"Mabel-"

The front door slammed shut. Stan shuffled back in, blindly reaching for his coffee mug.

“Have you guys had the talk? You know, alphas, betas, omegas.” The twins nodded. “Dipper is going into heat. Ford has gone to get suppressants from town.”

Dipper looked at his pancake. “Oh.”

“No need to worry, Ford won’t be long.”

"No, that's fine."

"Disappointed, huh?" Stan poured more pancake mix into the pan, waiting as Mabel added sprinkles.

"It's just it's...inconvenient."

"You'll manage it Dip. You've been possessed by a demon and look at you now! Still walking around and stuff." Mabel enthused.

“Yeah, yeah, I just need to remember to take the suppressants and put on extra deodorant and I have to practice telling my friends.” He poked at his confetti pancake. “Grunkle Stan, can I get a different pancake?”

Mabel rolled her eyes. “Biodegradable is totally the same as edible.”

Ford returned shortly after they finished breakfast. He glanced into the kitchen briefly, motioning for Stan to follow him into the hall.

“Even in this day and age Gravity Falls is too backwards to carry suppressants.”

“Oh.”

“Oh indeed.”

“Well, I guess I’ll head to the town one over and grab some. I’ll take Soos for the ride, he likes the video game store there.” Stan started to make his way up the stairs.

“What about Dipper? Will he be safe? And Mabel?” Ford asked, his foot on the bottom stair as though he meant to follow Stan.

Without turning around, Stan replied. “I’ll put Dipper in his room. Mabel can bring him food and water. And thanks to Dipper’s obsession with your journals he raised the dead. Soos and I made the shack zombie proof.”

“Zombie proof?”

“Grunkle Ford! Come have some pancakes.” Mabel bounded out from the kitchen to grab his arm. “I made some with minimal sprinkles for you.”

Dipper was still chewing his pancake. He reached for his glass of juice and downed it. “Mabel, can I get more juice?”

“You’ve drunk it all. All that’s left is Mabel juice.” Mabel flopped a pancake onto a plate for Ford.

Visibly on edge, Ford seated himself. It had been years since he’d smelt omega. They didn’t exist beyond the portal and he never ventured into town. The last he’d smelt was Fiddleford, before he’d been turned mad. He wondered if he had anything in his pockets that he could shove up his nose.

“Okay. Okay then. I’ll just go upstairs.” Dipper scooted his chair back. “Uh, Mabel-” A tea towel landed on his head. “Thank you.” He pressed the tea towel to his crotch and scurried from the room.

“Are you anywhere near to presenting, Mabel?” Ford asked, in what was hopefully a level tone.

“Shouldn’t be. No-one in our year has, and Dipper took us by surprise. But twins are normally the same, right? I mean, you and Grunkle Stan are both alphas.” Mabel finally sat down for her own breakfast.

Deftly twirling his fork, Ford prodded at his pancake. It did have sprinkles, but certainly less than Mabel's.

In the basement, he thought he was going insane. Dipper’s smell had seeped into his nose, gotten into his mouth, his hair. Even his coat smelled like Dipper.

He paced his lab. He concocted foul chemicals. He made pungent scents.

But nothing worked. Ford looked up at the ceiling,unconsciously rising to his toes to try and get closer to the scent.

He looked towards the hidden tunnel that led to the surface.

Surely getting a little closer could do no harm.

Twenty minutes later, Ford had climbed the shack and snuck in through a window. He pressed himself against the attic door, face to the smooth wood. Dipper was so close now, his scent so strong and Ford could feel himself start to salivate as he slid a hand past his waistband.

"Great Uncle Ford?"

He jumped and hit his head on the doorknob. Cursing, he scrambled upright.

"Dipper! I just thought I'd see if you maybe needed anything, if I could do anything for you."

"I thought you were going to stay in the basement while Stan was out." Dipper shifted his weight, tugging at the front of his shirt.

"Yes I did tell Stan I would stay in the basement." He pulled at the sides of his coat, doing his best to cover his erection.

Dipper took a step towards him. His eyes flicked up briefly but dropped to below Ford’s belt again.

“I-I should just go back downstairs.” He swallowed.

Dipper’s eyes followed the movement.  Then he swallowed as well, head tipped back to expose his throat. “You don’t have to go downstairs yet. Is there maybe something I could help with? I think you’re pretty caught up with movies and such but…” Dipper pushed back his hair.

“Oh, I had been meaning to ask you about those Lannister twins-”

“Dipper, I’m coming upstairs, okay?” Mabel shouted.

With a curse, Dipper hurriedly threw the attic door open and pushed his great uncle inside. He slammed the door shut behind them as Mabel arrived at the top of the stairs. They stood frozen as she ran past the door.

“Just needed some of that alien adhesive for bedazzling a suit for Waddles.”

"Is it safe for the adhesive to be that close to Waddles?" Dipper asked, looking up at Ford.

Ford didn't reply. He was staring down at him, a hand slowly reaching for his face.

"Ford?"

He seemed to remember himself, hand retreating and fingers curling in.

"If you're going to kiss me, at least kneel down. Or pick me up."

For a minute he thought Ford was going to go back to the basement, build another portal and spend the next thirty years on the other side. Instead Ford picked him up. He kissed the boy, chuckling when Dipper started to rub himself excitedly against his stomach.

"Waddles will be fine. The glue is harmless once dry." Ford said.

One hand on Dipper's rear to hold him, the other tipped back his head to lay bare the line of his throat. Ford murmured something to himself, hoisting the boy higher to fix his lips to the skin.

"Ford..." He sighed, fingers easily lost in grey hair.

"What do you want from me, boy?" Ford asked, the hand holding Dipper pressing him closer to his body.

"Your hands."

"What do you want me to do with them?"

Dipper huffed in irritation. He didn't answer, instead pulling his uncle back down to his neck.

"Answer me, Dipper."

He arched his back, rutting against the soft wool of Ford's turtleneck.

"Dipper."

His cheek rubbed over Ford's stubble.

"Dipper!" Ford held him away from his body. “What do you want me to do with my hands?”

Dipper’s flush vanished below his neckline. “I want you to-could you-”

“Shh, kid. Take your time.”

Smiling shyly, Dipper bent to nuzzle at Ford's neck. “Could you put your hand down my shorts?”

“I can do that.” Ford murmured.

Against Dipper's sweaty skin his fingers were cool. He held Dipper tightly to his chest, sliding a hand beneath the damp fabric. “What would you like me to do now?”

“Put your fingers in me. I need you to put your fingers in me.”

Ford kissed him. The kid squirmed excitedly, mouth falling open easily under Ford's.

When a thick finger finally slid into him he shuddered, legs pressing close to Ford's sides as he came.

“Amazing.” Ford sighed over his jaw, burying his face in the crook of his neck where the scent was strongest.

However Dipper was still hard, his noises pathetic as he tried to push back onto Ford's finger.

“Not enough, huh?”

Dipper scowled at him. Unable to resist, Ford kissed him.

“Don’t worry. I’ve read enough books to know how to handle an omega.” He lowered Dipper to the ground, waiting until the boy gained his footing before letting go.

Dipper pouted, and was about to complain when Ford pulled his turtleneck over his head.

“Thought we were going to keep our clothes on?”

Dipper laughed nervously. “I guess not.” He took his hat off and placed it on the bedpost, patting down his fringe to try and cover his birthmark. Dropping the rest of his clothes on the floor, Dipper stood with his hands clasped over his crotch.

“Aw, let me see.”

“Nu-uh.” Dipper shook his head. He inclined his head meaningfully at Ford.

You’re as stubborn as Stanley.” Ford sighed but pulled off his undershirt. By the time he kicked his underwear into the pile with Dipper’s clothes the boy was flushed down to his thighs.

“Now, let me see you.”

Dipper raised his hands to his chest, fidgeting and chewing his lip. Taking a step forward, Ford crouched down. He pushed back the hair from Dipper’s forehead, leaning in to kiss the points of the Big Dipper.

“Let’s have a look at the little dipper.”

“Aw Ford, don’t call it that.”

“Maybe in a few years it’ll be the Big Dipper.” Ford cupped his face, making his nephew look him in the eye. “Are you sure about this? We don’t have to go any further, I can go back downstairs and then Stan will be back in a couple hours.”

Dipper kissed him. He stepped between Ford’s thighs, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. His hands didn’t meet in the middle. Ford raised his head to break the kiss but Dipper simply moved to his jaw instead.

“Words, Dipper. I need you to say yes.”

“Yes, Ford. Yes.”

Ford grinned. “On the bed then.”

He obeyed, looking back at Ford as he laid down. Ford approached the bed, fingers trailing over the curve of Dipper’s spine. Climbing onto the bed, he placed a kiss on the back of Dipper’s neck before stretching out over him.

“Let me just make sure you’re ready.” Ford said, reaching a hand down between them.

After only a few hours off heat Dipper was dripping and his fingers slid in easily.

“Wow, Dipper. I wonder if I could fit all my fingers in.” Swayed by his curiosity, Ford started to press a fourth finger in.

“Ford, now is not the time.”

“Of course, of course.” He stroked himself, spreading the slick over his length. Ford lowered a little of his weight onto Dipper, just enough to keep him still.

“Fuck, Ford, just put it in me already.” Dipper could feel it along his crack, hotter than even his fevered skin. “It hurts, Ford. You want to make it better, don’t you?”

Ford’s breath was cool against his skin as he maneuvered the boy. One hand wrapped around his wrists, the other under his chest to hold him close.

“Great Uncle Ford, please.”

With a growl, Ford finally pushed in. Dipper shivered and immobile as he was he tried to push himself back against his mate.

“Is that better? Or do you need more?”

Dipper was squirming, trying to dig his knees into the mattress to gain leverage.

“All you have to do is ask.”

"Please."

"Please, who?" Ford asked. He knew to was cruel to keep Dipper waiting, especially in this state, but he was sick and he knew it and he wanted it said one more time. Once more when he had the kid desperate.

"Please fuck me, Great Uncle Ford."

Cursing, Ford gripped his wrists harder as he started to roll his hips. He was dripping wet, each thrust sending slick oozing out over Ford. On a normal day both would have cringed at the sounds but Ford's ears were full of the sounds the omega made. His omega.

He bent down, flattening his tongue over the juncture of Dipper's neck and shoulder, salivating as he opened his mouth to bite.

Dipper whined. It was high pitched and startled Ford. He mustn't bite Dipper, mustn't shackle him like this. He pressed his nose between the boy’s wrists instead. The smell was as intense at it had been earlier, but being buried inside it’s source helped to alleviate the madness it caused.

"Dipper, I don't think it's going to fit." Ford said, worried. Already he'd made his thrusts shallower as his knot started to swell.

"Make it fit."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I need it." Dipper pleaded. "Just use your fingers."

"Dipper-"

"C'mon, it'll be an experiment."

Ford loathed to sit up, to pull away from the omega curled beneath him. But he had to if he wanted to get his knot in Dipper. Pulling the boy up onto his knees, he rubbed his fingers around Dipper’s hole, gathering up the slick that had leaked out.

"I'll start with one, okay?"

He nodded. Ford sat back until only the head of his cock remained inside and start to tease the rim with his finger. Slowly, he pushed forward, spreading Dipper wider.

"That's good, Ford."

"Heh. You’re too kind. Stan was always better in bed than I."

Dipper lifted his head to look back at him, his face flushed.

"You like the sound of that, huh?" He tugged gently until he could fit another finger in. "It's a twin thing. Or it used to be, since Mabel isn't here to help you out." It was too soon to add another finger but Ford was too close to risk messing around.

Dipper whined. His head was buried in his arms, back no doubt aching from the curve of his spine.

“Stan was a champion in bed, just like he was in the ring. He was so strong, so rough.” Ford reminisced. His own hold on the kid's hip was likely to bruise, spanning from his spine to his belly button.

He was still thinking of his brother when he pushed a fourth finger in. Dipper moaned as he came, a far deeper sound than Ford thought he could produce.

“Dipper?” He asked, his thumb stroking over the skin soothingly.

“Ford, you gotta-you gotta keep going.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Dipper sighed. “Please knot me, Great Uncle Ford.”

Ford looked down at him, awestruck. He pushed his little finger in, stretching the kid as wide as he could around his fingers and cock.

The sounds Dipper made started to change, becoming more and more wrung out.

“Are you ready for it?” Ford asked, pulling his fingers free and wrapping himself around the kid again.

Dipper nodded, unable to grasp the words. Ford pressed a kiss to his wrist, and started to push. Dipper was still too tight but he pushed back desperately. He scrambled for Ford's hand, his body as engulfing the knot at Ford's hand covered his own.

With his knot firmly trapped, Ford's grip on his nephew tightened as he came. He had just enough of his wits left to collapse onto his side.

When Dipper came to, he tried to sit up. Ford stirred behind him.

“Uh, Ford? Is-uh-that-going to go away any time soon?” Dipper asked, wiggling his hips.

“Sorry kid. It’s gonna be an hour at least.”

“Foooooord, what if Mabel comes to check on me? She’ll be so mad that I didn’t tell her I liked you.” He covered his face with his hands. “We cannot be caught like this.”

“Dipper, wait-”

Dipper tried to pull himself off his great uncle’s knot. An arm wrapped around his waist. He squirmed as he was pinned against Ford, fresh heat flooding into him.

"Did-did you..."

Shuddering, Ford curled further around the omega. "Can't separate. Don't want to hurt you."

“So we have to stay like this?”

“I’m afraid so. Take a nap.

The blacklight keychain revealed just how filthy the bedding was. Ford had Dipper in his lap, held tightly to his chest as he looked over the kid’s shoulder at the journal.

“You’ve done so well here, Dipper.”

“I just wanted to help the next kid who finds these.”

“That’s terribly noble of you.” Ford’s hands slid beneath his thighs, fingers so widely spread they almost reached his knees.

“Ford, aren’t I meant to be the randy one here?”

“I just can’t help myself. You’re so precious.”

Dipper’s blush flowed down to his shoulders.

"Horny old bastard." He muttered as Ford lifted him. Pressing a kiss to his hair, Ford gently lowered him again. Each movement pulled the knot flush against Dipper’s rim, tugging until the omega clawed at his thighs and then dropping him so the knot sat comfortably inside him again.

Moaning, Dipper dropped the blacklight. The light flooded over his chest, the long streaks of dried come bright across his his chest. Ford craned his neck.

“Oh Dipper, look at your stomach.” Ford breathed, grabbing at the blacklight. “I have to document this, I didn’t know it was possible.”

“Are you kidding me?” Dipper growled. Ford’s hand threaded through his hair to push his head down. “Oh my God Ford.That is-that’s fucked up. Grab my phone. We gotta get a picture of this.”

“What’s the passcode?”

“Year you were born.”

Ford easily held the large smartphone. He deftly typed in the code, propping his head atop his nephew’s.

“Smile.” He said as he wrapped a hand around Dipper’s cock. Picture taken and recorded for the sake of science, Ford focused fully on the teen’s glowing stomach. His fingers spread, he pressed and felt Dipper squirm at the pressure.

“I think you’re going to run out of come soon.”

“Worry not. My body increases semen production when omega pheromones are present.”

“Stop making science sexy.”

Ford dropped his head to nuzzle at the boy’s shoulder, stubble scraping against the soft skin of his neck. He wanted to bite, to mark Dipper as his own. It would be selfish to claim him, to keep one so young to himself.

“Just bite me. I want to stay with you, Ford, and if we’re mated they can’t separate us.” Dipper panted.

He so desperately wanted to. Teeth bared, he scraped them over Dipper’s neck. “It’ll hurt. I’m not sure how much.”

“I don’t care.” Dipper’s small hand reached back, pulling Ford’s face closer. “I can’t wait to have a growth spurt.”

Ford already had his mouth open. He heard the words but his brain was slow and by the time he understood his teeth were fixed in Dipper’s neck. The boy was so young, not even fourteen and Ford had him pinned between his knot and his teeth, so full of his seed his stomach was swollen. Skin broke, and Dipper came as his uncle’s tongue pressed flat over the wound. The bond made, Ford’s orgasm caught him unaware. He wrapped himself tighter around his mate, growling softly. Dipper's head fell softly against his chest, the omega already asleep. Falling back onto the bed, Ford laid a protective hand over the kid’s rounded stomach.

Idly, Ford traced the ribs he could feel beneath the boy’s skin. The smaller body rose and fell atop his body as Ford breathed. Even locked inside Dipper he could feel himself growing hard again. He was sure he could move slowly enough, quietly enough, that he could get himself off without waking Dipper.

He rolled over, laying Dipper on his side. All Dipper did was murmur sleepily, nuzzling back against Ford. So tiny and delicate, Ford couldn’t help but curl around him further. His big hand on Dipper’s stomach, he started to thrust. Breathing in deeply, he held Dipper’s scent until he was forced to release it. Deer fern, cedar wood, Indian patchouli. Dipper smelt like the forest he’d spent so much time exploring. Ford closed his eyes, letting the pleasure overcome his thoughts. His orgasm was gentle, his cock spurting weakly as his body struggled to keep up semen production. Ford rolled onto his back, letting the omega rest on his chest again.

Stan stepped out of the car, stretching after the long journey. The little bag in his hand hardly seemed worth the drive, but Dipper needed it. Plus Soos was delighted with his own tiny bag of purchases. They said goodbye, Soos wandering to his own car. Mabel bounded up to him at the door, brandishing a saucepan of food for their dinner. He ruffled her hair, handed her something small and sparkly that had caught his eye and headed upstairs. Opening the door to the attic, he dropped the bag.

His own twin, who he’d trusted with Dipper’s safety, wrapped possessively around the boy. Dipper was asleep, clutching at the thick arm wrapped around his chest. Ford hadn’t even noticed him.

Stan might have let it be until the kid’s heat was over, let him cope with it in the natural way. Then Dipper stretched, head tipping back as he yawned. Stan saw the bite.

“Ford! You piece of shit!”

Dipper, startled awake, attempted to roll off the bed. Ford grabbed him and held him to his chest.

“What have you done? He's a child, Ford.”

“He needed me. He was in pain.” Grabbing his discarded turtleneck, he tucked it around Dipper to keep him covered.

“You're the adult! You're supposed to resist, not cave and bite him.”

Dipper curled further against his uncle, nervous at the presence of the angry alpha.

“Stan, you're scaring Dipper.”

Stan clenched his fists. “I can't believe you'd do this. I trusted you. I trusted you.”

Dipper kept his eyes on the floor. “I asked him to, Stan.”

“Ford, the second this is over you can get out. Stay somewhere else for the summer.” Stan slammed the attic door behind him.

Dipper clutched at his mate fearfully. “You're not really going to leave, are you?”

“Hopefully not. At the moment Stan is confused, angry, and fairly envious. He’ll have calmed down by the time your heat is over.”

Somewhat placated, he settled down again. “Wait, why would Stan be envious?”

“We’ll save that for another time, I think.”

“Dipper, my phone’s dead I’m going to text Candy on-you fucked Great Uncle Ford?” Mabel stared at the screen.

Dipper snatched his phone back, hurriedly shoving it into his pocket.

“So that’s why I didn’t see you for three days! You got laaaaaaaaaaaid” She punched him playfully in the arm. “You gotta tell me everything.”

“Aren’t you mad?” Dipper asked, his arms still raised defensively over his chest.

“Nah. Well I’m mad cause you obviously had a crush on Great Uncle Ford and didn’t tell me, but you’re not the only one crushing on a grunkle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stan came round and let Ford stay, of course. He was just a little envious. Of who? Maybe both.
> 
> Also Stan couldn't smell Dipper because his sense of smell is wrecked by years of smoking.
> 
> Please tell me about weird typos and broken sentences it is too late to proofread.


End file.
